The Revenge
by RedFangOfDoom
Summary: After Big brother was killed by Russia, Liechtenstein will avenge his brother no matter WHAT.


I was bored.

(Liech's POV)  
>I was a happy person. Oh yes i was. I love greeting big brother every day at the doorstep when he comes home from work.<br>We would eat dinner happily and we always enjoy ourselves for a picnic near the Alps. After that tragedy, it all changed.

Russia invaded every small country, including me. I was doing my chores while big brother was sitting on the sofa relaxing when Russia broke into the house and wanted to kill me . I was just standing there, rooted to the ground. Russia took out a pistol and aim at my head.  
>Big brother dashed in front of me to to take the fatal hit. Big brother died in front of me.<p>

"Big brother!" I rushed to his side as big brother fell to the floor.  
>"Liechten..stein..dont worry.. about me... Runn..." He died with a smile on his face.<br>Tears streamed down my face, my heart was torn into pieces. I cant stand the sorrow. Russia smiled as he walked out of the house.  
>I cried uncontrollably, clutching his body."He protected me." My heavy sorrow turned into extreme anger and hatred. <span>RUSSIA<span>.

Thats all i remembered. I'am now in Canada's house. Canada was talking to Kumajirou, his polar bear companion who always forgets his name."Time to sleep, good night Liechtenstein."  
>I went upstairs to my "room". I changed into my pajamas and kept the photo of big brother and me smiling inside under my pillow.<br>After that, i closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

... Where am I? Why is it so dark? BAM! Russia stood tall towering above me, his hand held his bloodied fausted pipe. Red hot flames surrounded me .I stared at him with horror.  
>"YOU'RE NEXT!" Russia shouted as he slam down his pipe at me. I screamed and next thing i knew I fell onto the floor with a thud. Ouch.<br>I looked around me, I'am in my bedroom, on the floor. I rubbed my head and opened the curtains at the window. Its daytime.  
>"Mornin. I prepared breakfast, come get it when you're ready!" Canada's head popped up at the door.<br>"ood morning, no thanks. I'am not hung-" GROWWWLLLL... I blushed. "Ok I'll get it when i'am done." Canada giggled at bit. I'am no mood to be in that red dress that I always loved to wear, instead I wore my military uniform thats identical to big brother.I'll be ready just in case anyone attacks me. Since some people I know secretly may be Russia's Alliance. I put on my hair ribbon and loaded two guns.  
>Then i spin both guns in my hands and put both each into my both pockets. (Well about the trick I took ages to learn it.)<br>I'am still wondering of that nightmare i had eariler, is it some bad omen?

After that I went downstairs to greet Canada, put a sandwich in my mouth, get a cartoon of milk, and headed out of the door.  
>I walked out of the house, with the sandwich still hanging out of my mouth. After finishing my sandwich, i took out the milk cartoon and drank it. I decided to take a walk.<p>

I walked past a bush and out of nowhere someone yelle d BOOO very loudly and even tapped my heart stopped for like 5 seconds and my hair really stood on end. Milk was still in my mouth and i immediately spit it out at the "trickster". I realised it was Hungary. After tons of running and whacking me with her signature frying pan, I was half dead. "I cant believe someone whos darn gentle and kind would do something soo.. so.. IMMATURE!" She teased while wiping her face with her towel.  
>"You're the one who surprised me!" I replied. Hungary sighed and patted me on the shoulder.<br>"Say... Why are you dressed up in this outfit? You'll normally wear your dress."  
>"I dont want to say." I replied.<br>"Well its ok. I'll hide at this bush again and surprise the next person who walks here! Bye bye!" Hungary dived into the same bush she was in.

After some time I was at the streets. I went to the stamp shop to buy a Liechtenstein finally I had a new stamp to my collection! (troll face)  
>I walked out of the shop and to find two people standing and staring at me angrily. I walked side to side, and their eyes seem to be following me.<br>OK, they ARE looking at me. I just stared at them, while they stared at me. Like some staring contest early in the morning. I put my hand into my pocket just in case they are armed and I will be prepared then them. Then finally one of them spoke,"Are you Liechtenstein! Russia told me and Belarus that we are to kill you!" The one talking took out a pitchfork while the other took out knives. One of them is Belarus. And the other? Whatever. First I'll have to take care of these.. these... goons? Oh whatever. BRING IT.

I took out my pistol and I charged towards them. Belarus ( I think) swiftly sliced me with her knives but i dodged it and send a kick to her face.  
>The one with the pitchfork was trying to poke or stab me with it and I fired rounds at her but her pitchfork blocked everything.<br>I was too distracted by the one with the pitchfork because Belarus came behind me and as i turned around her knives slashed my left cheek and waist.  
>Pain immediately paralysed me and i fell to the floor. I tried not to cry but tears seemed to fall as the pain was very unbearable. Belarus kneeled down and held her knife at my life while unknown stepped onto my head, pinning me down. Is it the end? No. I just remembered the OTHER gun in my other pocket. I tried to reach for my gun as Belarus said something that i will die bla bla.<br>I finally grabbed hold of something in my pocket that resembles a gun and i immediately took it out and pointed it at Belarus.

"Why you-" BANG. BANG.I fired rounds of bullets at Belarus. "Ukraine.." As she fell to the ground.  
>"No!"Ukraine ran next to her as I stood up and clutch my bleeding waist. Watching the scene helplessly.<br>Tears streamed down Ukraine's cheeks as Belarus held her last breath. **Then Belarus died**.  
>Tears weld up in my eyes. Its the same that I went through. I turned around and limped to the hospital.<br>The pain at my waist is very incredible, i felt the blood trickling down my thigh. It hurt.  
>I finally saw the hospital. Ah. Finally. Suddenly my legs gave way and I blacked out as my head hit the ground.<p>

Next thing I knew is hearing machines running and me? On a bed...  
>Just by smelling the air i knew that I was in a hospital. The air is filled with "sick" air. Dont ask me why.<br>Ah, the light so bright. I cant move. Cuz I'am bandaged up like... like...the only word that i can replace it is mummy.  
>My vision was still blurry... I wonder how long was I asleep. Someone came in, probably a doctor, and took down some notes...<br>"Your condition is not fatal. You will be discharged tommrow at 10 am." GREAT. I didn't know taking walk around town could be so "troublesome".

(TIME PASSES LIKE ZOOOMMMM - POLAND xD)

After falling asleep I'am out at the hospital yay. The hospital bed is so... comfy... After walking down the hospital stairs, I walked back to Canada's house as "secretly" as possible to avoid "trouble".  
>After some time, I finally reach the doorstep of Canada's house. "Hows your day and why where you not home yesterday?"<br>"Long story." I replied. "Whats your name again?" Kumajirou asked. "Canada. Your owner."  
>I went upstairs to take a rest. I just lay on the bed and keep on thinking of that tragedy.<br>Why did Russia just wanted to invade us? Cant there be world peace? My goal now, to get revenge.  
>First I'll have to prepare for it. I'll never know when he will launch an ambush or attack. I Stared at the ceiling,<br>thinking of the good times that I had with big brother.

Grr... Why you. HOW DARE you kill big brother. I had enough being the innocent girl behind the shadow of big brother!  
>Other nations believed that I'am just a harmless fry who cant even bring up an army but now they will see the REAL SIDE OF ME.<br>I wanted to take off my mask and show the world what I can do. Just this little nation.

I stood up and left the house. Then I once again prepared my gear and shit. I was packing up when suddenly my phone rang, i realised it cuz it played my national anthem. I grabbed the phone and answered it.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Meet.. me at the top of the highest tower." It was Russia. Wha-" and he hanged off.  
>He sounded really nasty at the phone. I guess he wanted to you know.. face-off?<br>I wore my military uniform, without my favourite ribbon this time. I grabbed my ak-47 rifle, and some pistols.  
>and LOTS of ammo. And a knife. Not the kitchen knife, the one you use for army.<p>

I got really angry at the phonecall. I charged out of the house and head towards the tall tower I saw from afar.  
>It began to rain all of a sudden, its a sign. Then the lightning, i saw a tall figure with a scarf at the top of the tower.<br>I continued to run to the tower. After running like crazy with all my gear i finally reached the tallest tower in...  
>anyway, I took the lift.. lift... to the highest level, 74.<br>It was very very LONG! I think i took a short nap in there. No kidding.  
>Ok. I finally reached the top level. The door opened. And i saw him. Staring at me with his sword ready.<br>Then he lunged at me. Thanks to my quick alertness playing guitar hero (xD No kidding) i managed to dodge it and i took out my knife. It was raining so its kinda slippery. Russia sliced his sword at me and I quickly used my knife to blocked it. Russia gave me his scary look as my knife and his sword clashed each other. Trying to push it.  
>Like a pushing contest. "So you want to kill me da? Dream on!" He headbutted me and I lost my balanced and held my collar up as I dangle from the floor. Rain pelted on my face.<br>Then he gave me a powerul punch at the stomach which caused me to emerge blood from my mouth as I flew backwards. I clutched my stomach in pain as I struggled to stand up.  
>He walked towards me with a smirk on his face as thunder struck and Lightning flashed.<p>

"Kill me ? See if you can!" He punched me at the face and kicked me at the chest. I staggered backwards.  
>I wont give up! I decided to go for melee. i ran towards him and punch him but he dodged it and send me a blow at the head.<br>I took out my rifle and shot rounds of bullets at him directly but he blocked it all with his sword.  
>I dashed towards Russia and gave him a powerful kungfu kick at his chest. He staggered backwards and took out his pipe.<br>I was too tired and in pain to fight back. I knew I was going to be hit by that pipe. I punched his face with all my might but he was too fast because he grabbed hold of my wrist when my fist was inches away from his face. Then with his pipe on his other hand he slammed the pipe to my head. I felt blood dripping from my head, I fell to the floor .  
>My whole body was paralysed with pain. I couldn't stand up. Russia laughed crazily as blood dripped from his pipe and lightning flashed.<br>"Nows my chance." I grabbed my pistol and shot a bullet at his shoulder. It hit him and he was surprised and unexpected.

"Why you little brat!"Russia stomped towards me and gave me a slap across the face. I cried in pain.  
>The gun slipped out of my hand and flew metres away from me. I stood up as I countered his punch and punched him across the face. Russia staggered backwards and tried to ragain his balance.<br>I took out my jacket cuz its very sticky and all I wore is my black undershirt and the pants.I took out my pistol that big brother gave me as my birthday present and I ran towards Russia while he charged towards me with his pipe. I aimed my gun to his head while he placed his pipe at me head. We glared at each other eye to eye.

"You killed big brother. Its unforgivable!" I shouted as I placed my finger at the trigger.  
>"You killed Belarus. And you, will die.!" Russia shouted at my face.<br>Russia hit me again with his pipe and as I fell to the ground I pressed the trigger and it hit his head.  
>Russia fell to the ground next to me. I stared at the raining sky before my last breath."I killed Russia for you. Big brother..." I closed my eyes as blood went down my face.<br>I heard Russia muttered something in Russian and then it became silent.

Where am I? I looked around i confusion. "Liechtenstein!" Big brother called me as he appeared in front of me.  
>"Thank you." He hugged me and I hugged back. Tears streamed down my cheeks. I'am now happy.<br>I did it. I really did.

"Thank you Liechtenstein. **My best little sister**. I can now rest in peace."


End file.
